Oliver and Felicity: On A Boat
by shipping-olicity
Summary: After returning from being stranded on Lian Yu, Oliver has not been back on a boat. Maybe with the encouragement from the love of his life, Oliver will be able to get back on the water. OLICITY PROMPT FROM TUMBLR I do not own any characters :(


"Oliver, where are we going?" Felicity asks from the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car.

"It's a secret. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" His lips quirked up into a slight smile as he looked down at her, only to see her sigh in frustration. A chuckle escaped his mouth and his eyes brightened as he turned his attention back to the road. The remainder to of the ride was silent, with the rare exception of Felicity's exaggerated sighs.

Felicity's head was rested against the car door whilst she slept, when they arrived at Oliver's destination. He turned to face her and couldn't help but wonder how he came to be so lucky. Reaching out, he ran his hand, softly through her untied hair in a subtle attempt to wake her without disturbing her. She stirred from her slumber, her eyes meeting his and gave him a faint, sleepy smile.

"Come, I have something to show you." Opening the car door, he stepped out and makes his way over to her side, reaching for the handle and escorting out of her seat. His hand tangled with hers and she instinctively leant into his side as they walk away from the car.

Felicity took time to absorb her surroundings and found herself staring a massive harbour of boats and yachts. Her wide eyes darted quickly to Oliver's and as their gazes meet, he offered her a small, gracious smile.

"Oliver…" Felicity started, but was interrupted by his hand making contact with the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and she released a soft gasp.

"I haven't been back on a boat since I came home and I thought… well I thought that if I was going to go out on a boat again, I wanted to be with you." He spoke his words quietly, meaningfully, his thumb skimming back and forth over her cheek and Felicity couldn't control the warmth that spread through her heart. She smiled up at him.

"Of course I'll come with you, Oliver." He leant down and placed a gently kiss to her lips, her hands wrapping around the nape of his neck as she sighed softly against his mouth.

As they made their way down to the dock, Felicity was repeatedly shocked by the dozens of glamourous ships and sail boats that occupied the harbour, but what else should she have expected? He was a billionaire, and there were certainly billions of dollars' worth of ships and yachts surrounding her. Oliver started to slow his steps as he approached an awfully large boat and Felicity stood and gaped at him as he began climbing the small staircase to the top deck. He turned back around to help her up, but she was still standing on the dock, eyes wide and still. A rough howl of laughter erupted though his body, which seemed to jolt her back to reality, but she still stood there, staring up at him from a story below him.

"THIS one is yours?" She asked, unbelievably amazed. He nodded slowly, failing to mention to her that the other two surrounding them were also Queen Property.

It took no time at all for Felicity to board the small ship, which she presumed he used as a frat boy party boat back in his prime, party years. Oliver hesitated a few times before starting the boat, but Felicity understood why and made no attempt to rush him. Eventually Oliver found the courage to start the engine and within a half hour, the pair were out on the water, not too far from the harbour, due to Felicity's request.

They stood together on the top deck, the boat rocking gently.

"I'm touched that you wanted me to be the person you shared this experience with." she told him sincerely, his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms slung over his shoulders, their foreheads touching.

"Of course, you were the only person I could ever consider doing this with. I love you, Felicity." He admitted for the first time. He heard her sharp intake of breath and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." He repeated, smiling warmly down at her. Desire suddenly spiked in her body at his confession, she brought her hands around to rest against his stubble-covered cheek, her lips being drawn to his, in an instant of passion and need. Everything prior to that moment was forgotten, unnecessary. All that Felicity needed was him. This was no longer a soft caress of his lips against hers; this kiss was all teeth and mouths. It was needy and heated, her teeth clamping down on his lower lip, receiving a satisfying moan from him, giving her better access to his mouth. Their tongues battled for domination as he slid his hands below her thighs, pulling her up against him, enfolding her legs around his waist. Every inch of her was pulled tightly to him, touching him. Felicity draped her arms firmly around his neck, one hand squeezing his shoulder, the other running through his hair. She tore her mouth from his, lips still resting against his as she caught her breath.

"I love you, Oliver." she panted, desperately, her blue eyes gazing into his in a haze of lust and need and _love._

"Is there a bedroom below deck?" she said, almost too innocently. Oliver brought his lips back to hers, kissing over her chin and down her throat, relishing in the sound of her moans. Stumbling down the stairs, one hand on the rail, the other holding Felicity to him, he made certain not to break the contact between their bodies. Felicity trailed hot, open mouthed kisses along his jaw, down his throat and across his shoulder as she pulled at his t-shirt trying to make as much skin- to-skin contact as she could.

Oliver released his grip on her thighs and stood her upright on her feet. Their hands were gliding over each other, finding contact wherever they could. Her hands fumbled at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and yanking it over his head. He returned the favour, ridding her of her top and mini skirt, leaving her standing in her bra and panties. He circled one arm around her waist, the other tangling in her hair as he walked her backwards, towards the bed. The backs of her knees hit the mattress and she fell onto the sheets, pulling Oliver down with her.

_Sorry, I didn't write much smut but I'm tired and sick and need to sleep. _

_Hope you enjoyed reading! ;)_


End file.
